


Sweet Poison

by naughty_sock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Incest Kink, Nonconathon Treat, Pervertibles, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: When Kylo is exposed to a strong aphrodisiac, Rey offers to take care of him and is surprised when he refuses her help.





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“ _I want you to stop chasing me,”_ Rey said, frustration adding an edge to her voice.

 

Her fist were clenched by her side as she stood next to his bed, and a strong wind that he could neither see nor hear was tearing at her hair.

 

Tension radiating off him in waves, he took a step towards her. “Then stop running,” he growled.

 

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes, whether or strive for patience or resolve, he could not tell. And he firmly reminded himself that he did not care, either.

 

When her lids fluttered open again, she straightened her shoulders. “ _Alright. I will.”_

 

He went very still. “You will?” he repeated, and he hated the note of vulnerability that crept in beneath his scepticism.

 

Rey pulled a strand of wind-tangled hair out of her face^ and looked away. _She looks tired_ , he realized with a start, and, unbidden, his heart started hammering in his throat.   _Would she finally give up?_ he wondered. _Would he finally triumph?_

 

“ _Will you meet me?”_ she asked wearily.

 

He swallowed thickly. “If you're serious... if this isn't some ploy to waste my time or distract me from whatever those rag-tag leftover rebels you like to call friends are up to...”

 

“ _Ben,”_ she interrupted, a warning in her tone. In an instant, the exhaustion fled her face, and he was struck by the heat of her anger.

 

“It's Kylo,” he ground out between clenched teeth. She'd lost any right to call him by his birth name. “Ben Solo is dead.”

 

For an endless moment, she regarded him quietly, her face unreadable. Then her shoulders slumped and she exhaled, long and deep, as if she'd been holding her breath for a very long time – maybe as far back as Crait, maybe since their hands had touched on Ahch-To. Kylo willed himself be a stone – to not give himself away. He still struggled with the clashing of desire and shame the memory elicited every time he failed to bury it.

 

“ _I'm sorry that I walked away from you,”_ she admitted suddenly, and he took a step back, unable to believe his own ears. _“I'm sorry about a lot of things.”_

 

She stepped up close to him and tilted her head back to meet his searching stare. _“I'm on a planet in the Outer Rim. If I give you the coordinates, will you meet me here?”_

 

“This is a trap.”

 

Rey shook her head. _“I'm alone. Bring your entire fleet if it makes you feel safer, scan the solar system before you enter_ _it_ _, scan the planet before you land. I don't care what precautions you want to take. I'm not trying to trick you. I need to see you face to face. I need to talk to you.”_

 

His gaze fell from her hazel eyes to the rosy bow of her lips, and he hastily took a step back and turned away from her, not trusting the sincerity he saw in her face. It was unsettling how much he wanted to believe her.

 

“You can meet me here,” he said, voice hoarse with too many emotions.

 

A humorless laugh fell from her lips. _“Because that_ _worked_ _out so well the last time we tried_ _it_ _. Meet me on neutral ground, B... Kylo. If we can come to an agreement, you can take me back with you.”_

 

His head snapped back around.

 

“ _If that's what you want,”_ she amended, appearing suddenly uncertain as she looked at him from beneath her lashes. 

 

He didn't trust himself to speak. There were days when he thought that his entire life consisted of him chasing after the things he shouldn't want and lying to himself about how many lines he would cross in order to get them.

 

His relationship to Rey was no exception. No matter how hard he tried to be rational about his feelings for her, not matter how often he told himself that they could never be anything but allies at best, and enemies at worst, in the end, he'd always been at the mercy of his own emotions.

 

“ _Please,”_ she said quietly, and he was lost.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey supported his shoulder as he stumbled back to his shuttle.

 

Though he was soaked from head to toe, it was not the lake water that made him shiver. The sodden fabric of his clothes chafed against his skin, overwhelming nerve endings that where already far too sensitive to differentiate between pleasure and pain.

 

A moan bubbled up in his chest, rising to the parched cavern of his mouth, and he sank his teeth into the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood in order to hold it back. He vowed that he would die before he succumbed to the heat suffusing in his body. The situation was humiliating enough without him coming undone in front of Rey.

 

“Are you going to explain to me what just happened?” Rey panted as she helped him up the loading ramp.

 

Kylo clenched his teeth. Another tremor raked through him, and his legs folded up beneath him. He fell, his weight dragging Rey down onto the polished plating of the shuttle's small cargo bay.

 

She huffed out an exasperated breath and pushed him off her, before she rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

 

“The plants,” Kylo said, accusingly. “You pushed me into them.”

 

“No, I _kicked_ you into them,” she shot back angrily, “and you are very lucky that we agreed to leave our lightsabers on board our ships, because at that point in our argument I would have liked to have something in my hand that actually caused some damage.”

 

“You've caused enough damage as it is,” he gasped as another wave of heat crashed through his body. He drew his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around them. His cock was hard as stone, blood pulsing painfully beneath the burning skin.

 

“Shit,” Rey said, and he could feel a gentle touch against his elbow. “Okay, they were obviously poisonous. Tell me what to do. Is there an antidote?”

 

He drew a ragged breath and tried to focus. “The 'fresher,” he said with a voice like sandpaper. “Bottom cabinet, next to the door.”

 

He remained, shuddering on the floor, as Rey dashed to the small refresher in the back of the shuttle. Desire licked sharply at his senses, and he could feel his control slipping — feel the loss of concentration as staggered waves of heat rolled down his spinal column.

 

A part of him wanted to give in, wanted to free his erection and grasp it in a punishing grip, rubbing fiercely until he spilled himself all over the floor, but as always when such desires reared their heads, he could not shake the memory of Snoke rifling through his mind, berating him for his weakness, his _commonness,_ whenever he succumbed to his basest instincts.

 

He'd taught himself denial, not out of desire, but necessity, and he refused to let the crude demands of his body tear through the iron walls of his will. He was determined to ignore the rush of the pollen saturating his blood, just as he'd ignored the temptation of Rey's body over the past year.

 

He could not tell how much time had passed until Rey came back, empty-handed.

 

She knelt down next to him, her expression full of concern.

 

"There is no medkit in the storage space or any of the other cabinets," she said apologetically.

 

"That's not possible," he hissed, dread settling around him. "The ship should be fully stocked."

 

"Apparently, someone forgot. I could only find a few leftover bacta patches."

 

Cursing, Kylo slammed a fist against the floor. The momentary sting cleared his head a little, and he blinked up at Rey, who had jumped back to her feet and was closing the loading ramp.

 

"What are you doing?" he rasped.

 

"I don't have anything on my ship that would help you, so I'm taking you to the Resistance."

 

"No."

 

"They can help you."

 

"They're going to execute me." Panic and rage rising in his chest, he flung out a hand, calling for his lightsaber.

 

The black hilt tumbled from the auxiliary console at the back of the cargo bay and fell to the ground. Grinding his teeth and wrapping his fury around him like a cloak, he tapped into the Force again, but the lightsaber merely skidded a few feeble inches across the floor before he lost his concentration again.

 

Another wave of heat submerged his mind, and he rested his forehead against the cold floor as he sucked air into his lungs.

 

The next thing that managed to penetrate the haze of his mind, was Rey's gentle touch as she turned him onto his back and placed her hand against his sweat-slicked neck. His own hands twitched in her direction, and he was only just able to refrain from pulling her beneath him, so he could rub himself against the soft flesh at the apex of her thighs.

 

Clenching his fists into the fabric of his tunic instead, he groaned and closed his eyes.

 

"Tell me how I can help you, Ben. I can't just let you die."

 

"I won't die," he groaned around a tongue that felt increasingly dry and swollen. "It'll wear off eventually. Don't take me anywhere. Promise me."

 

Rey was silent for so long that he chanced a glance to see if she was still there.

 

She was, in fact, still kneeling next to him, though her wide-eyed stare was fixed on the massive erection tenting his pants. Kylo cursed his thoughtlessness and turned his back to her. He was almost sure that she was an innocent, and he felt a wave of shame run through him that he had exposed himself to her like this.

 

"Oh," she said quietly, and he could hear her swallow the end of the sound.

 

Unbidden, his mind painted a picture of Rey kneeling above him, swallowing something else entirely as he spilled himself inside her mouth. Moaning, he curled in on himself, mentally tearing the image apart.

 

"So, the pollen… it's a stimulant," she said, hesitantly.

 

"An aphrodisiac," he ground out in between shallow pants. "A strong one."

 

She was silent again, but, after a moment, he could feel the weight of her hand against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

 

He struggled for a reply. "Did you get any on you?" he finally managed to ask. "How do you feel?"

 

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice uncharacteristically timid. "I didn't get any on me, and you rushed into the lake before I could touch you."

 

He should have felt relief at her assertion, but his traitorous mind conjured nothing but regret when he thought of the depravities they could've committed had they both been affected by the pollen. He knew that he would never get another opportunity to give free rein to his desires without bearing the responsibility for them.

 

"Ben, if you want me to… I could help you take care of this," she said very quietly, and his whole body went deathly still.

 

Behind his closed eyelids, he saw her spread out beneath him, her legs wrapped around the broad expanse of his back as he buried himself inside her, and his sudden need for her was so devestating that it almost overpowered the constant scourge of his shame that had helped him deny his most forbidden desire until now.

 

"No," he said, reaching desperately for every last shred of self-control he had. He would not give in. He could not cross this line and live with the knowledge that he'd succumbed to the vilest of wants.

 

"I don't want to see you suffer like this," she insisted in a sincere, sweet voice that made him shiver.

 

He rounded on her, relying on the anger that he'd cultivated as a constant companion to give him the strength to resist.

 

"I said 'no'," he barked. "I don't want your help. All I want is for you to leave me alone."

 

She recoiled, and he ruthlessly buried his burgeoning sense of guilt. Instead, he did his best to glare at her through bleary eyes. His vision was oddly unfocused, and his wet clothes clung uncomfortably to his sweat-soaked skin.

 

"Fine," Rey said and sat with her back against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just trying to help."

 

He didn't have the energy to reply. Instead, he turned his back to her and pulled his knees up to his chest again.

 

As time passed, his entire world narrowed down to the throbbing pulse between his legs. His fingers were numb from the death grip they had on his calves, and the friction of his clothes became unbearable against his hyper-sensitive skin.

 

The light beyond the transparisteel windows dimmed as night fell, but he was barely aware of it. Shudders raked his body; their intensity mounting with every beat of his heart, until he was sure that he would lose his mind. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, how much longer he could resists reaching for Rey and taking her up on her offer even if she should rescind it, even if she should deny him, if she should try to fight him off. To his horror, the very thought sent a thrill up the length of his spine, and he moaned helplessly.

 

"Are you going to snap at me again if I make another suggestion?" Rey suddenly asked into the silence.

 

Kylo groaned softly. He couldn't find his voice, but he was desperate enough to try almost anything by now.

 

"I hear cold showers are helpful in these situations."

 

If he hadn't been teetering on the edge of an abyss, Kylo would have laughed. As it was, he would be grateful for even the small amount of relief the absence of his clammy clothes would bring.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had to use the Force to get him into the 'fresher. His legs simply no longer supported his weight. He wanted to tell her to leave him to undress on his own, but the minute she pulled away from him, he crashed to his knees.

 

Bracing a hand against the wall, he tore clumsily at the buckle of his belt until Rey knelt beside him and covered his gloved hands with her own.

 

He could feel the heat of her skin bleed through the soft leather, and he inhaled sharply as his eyes found her steady gaze.

 

"Let me help you," she said with a small, reassuring smile.

 

He gazed at her, panting, his mind numb as she pulled his gloves from his hands, opened his belt, and proceeded to peel him out of his wet clothes. The cool air should've been a relief against his heated skin, but all it did was make him lean forward, seeking the warmth of Rey's soft body.

 

With a soft groan, he rested his forehead against her shoulder. It would be so easy to pull her against him, to lick a wet stripe across the pulse point of her neck and tear her pants off her body. He could feel the heat of her inches from his chest, and his senses were awash in her scent. Maker, he wanted her. He wanted to take her so badly.

 

 _It's wrong_ , he reminded himself. _I can't have her. I shouldn't want her. I shouldn't even think of her like this. It's sinful. Filthy. A perversion._

 

He tried to cling to these words, repeated them inside his head like a mantra, but dark fantasies of him bending her to his will, of losing himself in her soft, wet heat kept tearing at his pitiful self-control.

 

"You need to leave," he whispered brokenly. "You're not safe with me."

 

To his surprise, Ray gently cupped his face and pressed a kissed his forehead.

 

"Don't worry about me, Ben. I can take care of myself. And I will take care of you."

 

And then she pushed him backwards, both with her hands and with the Force.

 

He blinked up at the ceiling in confusion as something rough and broad tightened around his wrists, tying them together above his head. Turning his face, he stared at the towels that tethered him to the lowest bar of the towel rack, and tried to comprehend what was happening.

 

"Rey, what are you doing?" he rasped.

 

“I am going to help you,” she said with the weight of resolve in her voice.

 

Before his lust-addled mind could make sense of the meaning behind her words, she'd unfastened his pants and used the Force to pull them down, discarding his boots and socks in the same movement.

 

His eyes widened in shock. “No,” he exclaimed and tried to twist away from her. To his horror, his body would not obey his will, pinned down as is was by Rey's Force powers. “No. Rey. You can't do this.”

 

Rey looked at him with kind eyes. “Ben... Kylo, be reaonable. I've watched you writhe on the floor for three hours. You're in agony. I can make it stop. You don't have to be in pain.”

 

He tore at the towels holding his wrists as he stared at her down the length of his pale body. The nearly purple column of his aching cock jutting out above his groin in vivd contrast to his skin. “I can take the pain,” he said frantically. “I can take it.”

 

“But you don't have to,” she replied, and with a wave of her hand, he found his legs pulled apart as more towels wound around his knees, forcing them up beside his chest. Exposed and vulnerable as he'd never been before, Kylo frantically reached for the Force as Rey settled between his splayed legs. He tried to use his powers to push her away and tear the towels asunder, but his concentration was shredded beyond hope of recovery. His thoughts kept slipping away from him as fire submerged his senses. He was burning, every nerve-ending in his body set aflame by the pollen's potency.

 

When Rey wrapped a gentle hand around his cock, his hips bucked hard into her hand, and a strangled scream tore out of his throat.

 

“Don't do this, Rey. I don't want you to do this,” he begged even as his body strained against her touch.

 

“Shhh. It's okay, Ben. It's going to be okay.” Her thumb ran lightly over his cock's bulging head, spreading the wetness of his precome over the heated skin. “Your skin is so soft,” she whispered with a note of awe in her voice, and Kylo's felt dizzy as if he was free-falling into a bottomless chasm.

 

“You don't know what you're doing,” he gasped. “This is wrong. Rey, you need to stop.”

 

“I know enough,” she shot back with the barest hint of petulance. As if to prove her point, she leaned over him and closed her lips around the tip of his cock while her hands slowly, torturously slid down his straining length.

 

The sudden heat of her mouth was too much. Throwing his head back helplessly, Kylo's back arched off the cold tiles beneath him. He could feel the mounting pressure at the base of his spine as his testicles tightened, and if Rey hadn't withdrawn at the first convulsion of his body, she would have surely gagged on the heavy spurts of semen he now spilled all over his chest.

 

Kylo desperately sucked air into his lungs. His mouth was parched, and his body still wound so tight that it was hard to breathe. He could feel Rey's hands on his chest, feel her fingers trail through the mess he'd made, and feel her rub his spent into the pulsing length of his cock. Neck-muscles aching, he lifted his head to look down his body.

 

He was still painfully hard, and Rey was looking at the rigid column of his sex with intense concentration.

 

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely, uncaring that she had reduced him to begging. “Please, stop. We can't do this.”

 

Her eyes flicked up to him, and her hands tightened around his cock, making him groan. “Why not?” she asked innocently.

 

“Because...” He swallowed thickly, his whole jaw moving with the strain of emotions boiling inside him. “Because you're my sister, Rey.”

 

Her hands stilled, and he whimpered, though whether it was out of relief or regret, he dared not examine.

 

“What?”

 

He tried to untangle his thoughts. “Snoke told me. He taunted me with it. Rey, Han Solo was your father. We're half-siblings.”

 

She looked at him with an undecipherable expression on her face. “I don't believe you,” she finally said. Her hands resumed their steady motion along the heated length of him, and Kylo sucked in a shuddering breath when he felt a tell-tale pressure start building in his abdomen.

 

“Yes, you do,” he said, breathlessly. “Look inside yourself, Rey. You know I'm telling the truth. You can feel it in the Force. You're my sister.” He was babbling, his words slurred as he writhed beneath her touch. The heady rush of the pollen swept him away like a piece of flotsam on white water rapids. “You're me sister, Rey,” he repeated brokenly. “You're my sister.”

 

And then he came again, hot seed splashing onto his chest as black spots swam through his vision.

 

When he came back to himself, he tiredly lifted his head to see Rey shifting out of her pants and underwear.

 

His cock was still hard. Still aching. Still straining with need.

 

His eyes bulged. “What... Rey. No. No, no, no. You can't do this. We can't do this. It's wrong. It would be perversion. I DON'T WANT THIS,” he shouted and renewed his struggles to break out of her hold. His bindings didn't budge an inch, only cutting deeper into his skin, compromising his circulation.

 

Rey pressed her palms against his thighs forcing them further apart.

 

“Now, you really _are_ lying,” she said, her expression unnervingly composed. “You've wanted me since the moment I gave you this scar.” Leaning over him, her fingers trailed along the length of the mark she'd cut into his face, and he shuddered at the memory of the lightsaber searing his skin, at the predatory look in her eyes as she'd stalked him through a snowy forest. He wouldn't have though that it was possibly to get any more aroused than he already was, but his body proved him wrong.

 

“It was wrong of me,” he gasped. “I was weak. Snoke knew – he's always known – and he used it against me, taunting me with what I could never have – what I shouldn't want.”

 

Rey shook her head. “It doesn't matter. The pollen is still in your blood. I still want to help you.”

 

“You can't help me like this,” he begged. “You're only going to make it worse. Please, I can tell you...” he shivered as her short nails raked down his chest, catching at his nipples. His hips bucked up, his cock desperate for her body. “Don't you want to know how you ended up on Jakku? I can tell you. Snoke told me all...”

 

“No,” she interrupted him decisively. “I've had a lot of time to think during the past year, and I decided to follow your advice.” She settled back on her haunches and spread her knees, giving him a sinful glimpse of the soft, pink folds between them. “I let the past die.”

 

Closing his eyes against the lewd, enticing sight, he buried his face against his arm. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't stand another moment seeing her determined, heated gaze and not come completely undone. “I'm your brother,” he whispered feebly. “We can't. It's wrong.”

 

“Ben Solo may have been my brother,” she replied. “But you said it yourself, Kylo. Ben Solo is dead.”

 

He felt her pull on the Force, and in spite of his better judgment, he lifted his head to see the hilt of his lightsaber fly into her open palm. Confusion furrowed his brow.

 

“What are you going to do with that?” he asked.

 

She tilted her head and lifted her hips, placing the shaft underneath her. “What do you think I'm going to do with it?”

 

Kylo's mouth dropped open as he watched her slowly sink down on the hard length of the hilt, and his brain ceased all functions. He stared at her, mind and body reeling as the black metal disappeared inside her body only to reemerge glistening with her thick juices.

 

“I'm going to take care of you,” she said, voice catching on a soft moan. The sound went straight to his groin, and it took forever for her words sink into his brain.

 

“Wh... what?” he asked faintly.

 

Rey pumped his hilt into her body until it was thickly coated by her slick. Her free hand returned to his cock, her fingers barely long enough to encompass his girth as she wrapped them around the throbbing length. Her thumb rubbed idly along the erratically pulsing vein on the underside of his cock-head, and in spite of the lightness of her touch, Kylo could feel his muscles tighten, feel the pressure build to unbearable heights again.

 

With a gasp, Rey retrieved the hilt, and shifted between his splayed legs. He numbly watched her adjust her grip, using the vents on either side to steady her hold, before she pressed the base of the slick length against his ass.

 

The contact finally snapped him out of his stupor.

 

“No,” he called out, voice rising. “No. Stop. Rey, stop.” He tried to twist away from her as the hilt penetrated his body, the burning stretch making his back arch violently. “Stop. Please. Rey. I want you to stop.”

 

To his shame, he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes as Rey relentlessly inched the metal rod into the tight channel of his body. “Maker, please,” he sobbed. Pain and arousal tore through his mind, and he came – hard and long and aching – his body caught in a tidal wave from which he could not escape.

 

“It's okay,” Rey whispered soothingly. “It's going to be okay. I just don't want to see you suffer.”

 

“Rey,” he gasped. “Please. Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this.”

 

“No one will know, Kylo. No one ever has to find out about this.”

 

He could feel the entire length of his lightsaber hilt sheathed deeply inside his body, could feel the friction of the seams rub and tear along his inside walls as she started pumping the rod in and out of him. His hips bucked involuntarily against the invasion, and his muscles seized around the hilt, increasing the friction unbearably.

 

He came again, sobbing, his body spasming with warped pleasure as Rey swiped her tongue across his cockhead.

 

There was no fight left in him. He fell, boneless, back onto the tiles, muscles limb only long enough for the pressure to build again and again. Rey made him come until he could no longer tell the difference between ecstasy and pain, until his chest, his neck, his abdomen were covered in the sticky, white mess of his seed, and his voice was gone, utterly wrecked from screaming broken pleas that had gone ignored.

 

Finally, mercifully, his erection flagged, the conflagration in his blood was quenched, and he succumbed to the compassionate pull of darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo woke up alone, no longer tied up, but still covered in his own come, the hilt of his lightsaber still firmly imbedded in his ass.

 

Mind in too much turmoil to parse his own emotions, he gingerly reached behind him and pulled the hilt out before he flung it unseeingly into a corner. He couldn't look at it. He didn't think that he'd could ever bring himself to touch it again.

 

Curling onto his side, he hid his face between his arms and listened. He tried to concentrate on breathing, inhaling on a count of three before releasing on a count of two, his entire focus on the slow and deep expansion of his lungs.

 

The harsh sound of his breath and the faint hum of the lights that ran along the top of the walls were the only sounds he could hear. If Rey was still on board his shuttle, she wasn't moving.

 

Clenching his hands in his hair, her slowly, laborously, pushed himself onto his knees and elbows before slapping his palms against the floor and sitting back to blink up at the fluorescent lights. His whole body ached. He felt sore and battered as if he'd spent days fighting for his life, and he couldn't for the life of him say whether it had been a battle won or lost.

 

He reached for a towel to wipe the come off his chest, but his hands hovered above the fabric. There were red marks on his wrists where he'd chafed off the top layers of his skin in his struggle to get away from her. The longer he looked at them, the tighter his chest became, and his hands clenched into fists as he felt an unwelcome pressure mounting in his eyes.

 

 _She was trying to help,_ he reminded himself. _She's a good person. She didn't want to see me suffer._

 

Parroting her words didn't help. He felt the rage build inside him, felt it flood his mind, and he welcomed it.

 

With a scream of rage, he smashed his fist against the wall. Pain exploded in his hand, racing up his arm. He punshed the wall over and over until his skin split, covering his knuckles with blood, until the plating of the wall was dented and coming lose at the seams, until his howls of fury turned to broken sobs.

 

Time passed in a daze as he sank against the wall, cradling his hand. He needed to clean himself up. He needed to get dressed. He needed to get control.

 

Dimly, he remembered Rey mentioning a few remaining bacta patches in the medical compartment, and he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the protesting ache of his muscles to make his way over to the door. Crouching down, he opened the cabinet...

 

…and blinked, stupefied, at the fully stocked shelves.

 

His breath stalling in his lungs, he reached for the medkit and opened it. Amidst bacta patches, bandages, syringes, and a complete assortment of ampules containing various antidotes and antibiotics lay a small holopad.

 

He swallowed heavily, his mind reeling.

 

Rey had chosen this planet. She'd given him the landing coordinates. She'd kicked him into the plants.

 

 _No. No,_ he thought, near frantic with denial. _She's a good person. She's a light-sider through and through._

 

With a trembling hand, he activated the holopad.

 

Rey's image flickered to life in front of him. She was standing in this very bathroom, a small, triumphant smile on her face. The room around her was empty, telling him that she'd recorded the message before she'd brought him here.

 

“Ben,” she said softly, _mockingly_. “We captured Generals Hux and Beckton a few days ago. I... _persuaded_ them to share their command codes, and by the time you see this the Resistance will have disabled your fleet.”

 

Rey paused and pursed her lips as if contemplating how to continue. “The plan was to get you out of the way and distract you long enough so you couldn't interfere. I was supposed to capture you and take you back to the Resistance, but...” she sighed, "... well, the truth is, I don't want to see you executed.”

 

She smiled, and a shiver ran down Kylo's spine at the look in her eyes. It was the same look she'd had in the forest. Predatory. A hunter stalking her prey. “I have other plans for you. And I hope we'll see each other again soon... brother.”

 

Stumbling backwards, the holopad fell from his numb fingers.

 

_It couldn't be true. She couldn't have known. She couldn't have planned this._

 

Blood rushed in his ears, and it took him a long, endless moment, before he realized that he hadn't actually _heard_ the impact of the holopad against the ground.

 

“ _Miss me already?”_ Rey whispered seductively against the back of his neck as her featherlight phantom touch ran along the length of his twitching cock.

 

Heart jumping into his throat, he whirled around just as sound crashed back into the void around him, and the faint hum of the fluorescent lights reached his ears.

 

He was alone.

 


End file.
